fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kaklak Vorion
Kaklak Vorion (pronounced \kæk.læk voʊ.riː.ʌn\) is a Gohd who purposefully crashed his spacepod into the remnants of the Starlet Mall in Tokyo directly in front of two of the Tsukino sisters. He, along with seventeen of his brethren (known collectively as the Raiders), had come to begin an attack on Earth, starting with Tokyo, in an attempt to locate and kill Oki Tsukino after she assassinated his brother, Ktarl. He holds the rank of captain within the Raiders and commands those who followed him to Tokyo. Appearance Kaklak Vorion is of medium height for his species and has spiky, horribly unkempt hair reaching down to the back of his knees. He wears typical Gohd battle armor. Personality He has been shown to be an aggressive leader, openly threatening his subordinates with violence for not thinking like he does in a given situation. Abilities Relationships Kaklak was close to his brother, Ktarl. The two were inducted at a young age into the Raiders, the elite warriors of the Gohd people. This however meant that, to harden them psychologically early, both of their parents were executed right in front of their eyes. Kaklak became disassociative with anyone other than his brother and developed serious psychopathy. Kaklak is cold and unfeeling towards most others, including his own underlings. However, he has a respect for both Naupa and Dayn, whose killing streaks have come to impress him. He is embarrassed to have Darliak on his team. The rest are disposable. Although like all Gohds he has always had a distaste for the Human race, when Oki Tsukino assassinated his brother he developed an intense hatred, using the death of his brother - who had since retired from the Raiders and became the world leader - to go to war for him to avenge his "Beloved Brother of Blood". Kaklak wants to kill Oki himself, but then wants to watch as the entire human race are brought to extinction as punishment for her actions. Background History Early life Kaklak is the younger brother of Ktarl, born to well-to-do parents. He and his older brother both developed the ability of ki manipulation early, catching the attention ofthe world government. Recruitment agents arrived at the Vorion home, and insisted that they be handed over to be raised for their people's elite fighting force. Being a warrior race, Kaklak's parents were excited as to the prospect and gladly allowed the agent to take their children. However, right before taking the children another agent slipped in behind everyone and executed both of his parents right in front of his eyes. Kaklak and Ktarl were then dragged off. Raider training is notoriously grueling and cruel, intendedtomakethemfeelnothing; despite their being brothers, Kaklak and Ktarl were forcibly separated as their closeness was thought to more than likely develop into a detrimental trait. The agents in charge were disappointed to learn how poorly both brothers did but luckily for them, they. Assassination of Ktarl Invasion of Earth Plenty of Space for Monsters Surviving the Dangerous Wilds A Long Story Life Anew in an Amalgamated Universe Members of the Raiders Listed in order of rank, and in alphabetical order if several characters possess the same rank. Kaklak Vorion MS Sprite.gif|Kaklak Vorion (Captain) No Image.png|Dayn (Death Marshal) No Image.png|Zi Teku (High Marauder) No Image.png|Unspecified (High Marauder) No Image.png|Kin Kin Ryou (Marauder) No Image.png|Naupa Kilion (Marauder) No Image.png|Unspecified (Marauder) No Image.png|Unspecified (Marauder) No Image.png|Jakfus Karlou (1st Lieutenant) No Image.png|Unspecified (1st Lieutenant) No Image.png|Unspecified (Cutthroat) No Image.png|Unspecified (Cutthroat) No Image.png|Unspecified (Cutthroat) No Image.png|Unspecified (Footpad) No Image.png|Darliak (Footpad) No Image.png|Gogee Taayn (Footpad) No Image.png|Unspecified (Footpad) Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Recurring Bosses